cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Survival Challenges
Survival Challenges is a series that was created by Graser10. When StacyPlays and Graser10 compete with each other, the series was known as Mineclash. Premiere The series premiered on November 11, 2014 and premiered on December 07, 2014 on Stacy's channel. The series is exclusively on Graser's and Stacy's channel. The series has ended now. Preview In the series, Graser is usually competing with another player or more, where they will compete to a themed challenge. The participants must retrieve certain items or complete achievements to win the episode. Episodes are typically around 30-40 minutes. Although, the actual challenge may take up to an hour if there is difficulty when searching for said items. The time may be extended if the party agrees. There are episodes when Stacy and Graser are not actually competing, but someone else is taking over their place. These two episodes are the Fathers Day and Mothers Day event. In the Mothers Day episode, both of their mom are the ones in control of the Minecraft player, while Stacy and Graser are in the background guiding them. This is similar to the Fathers Day episode, but with their dad. Hall of Victory The Hall of Victory is a place where the players must at a point to their own columns. The point system used are gold blocks, three in a row is equivalent to one point. *Graser10 *StacyPlays Participants *Graser10 (all episodes) *HBomb94 (some episodes, premiered in episode 2 of Graser's series) *StacyPlays (some episodes; her perspective, premiered in episode 4 of Graser's series) *ParkerGames (some episodes, premiered in episode 5 of Graser's series) *StrauberryJam (some episodes, premiered in episode 6 of Graser's series) *DfieldMark (some episodes, premiered in episode 8 of Graser's series) *Huahwi (some episodes, premiered in episode 9 of Graser's series) *PatClone (some episodes, premiered in episode 10 of Graser's series) *MrMitch361 (some episodes, premiered in episode 11 of Graser's series) *Grapeapplesauce (some episodes, premiered in episode 14 of Graser's series) *HeyImBee (some episodes, premiered in episode 16 of Graser's series) *Defek7 (some episodes, premiered in episode 19 of Graser's series) *Kiingtong (some episodes, premiered in episode 24 of Graser's series) *TheCampingRusher (some episodes, premiered in episode 28 of Graser's series) *Peckett (some episodes, premiered in episode 30 of Graser's series) *ChildDolphin (some episodes, premiered in episode 32 of Graser's series) *EchoInck (some episodes, premiered in episode 35 of Graser's series) *8-Bit Homo (some episodes, premiered in episode 37 of Graser's series) *Pokediger1 (some episodes, premiered in episode 39 of Graser's series) *NoBoomGaming (some episodes, premiered in episode 47 of Graser's series) *TYBZI (some episodes, premiered in episode 52 of Graser's series) *Tofuugaming (some episodes, premiered in episode 54 of Graser's series) Episodes : Main article: Survival Challenges/Episodes '' : 'TBA''' Trivia *The Hall of Victory is separated into two parts: One specific to Stacy and Graser and one specific to Graser and more. Gallery Survival Challenges - Thumbnail 1.png|Survival Challenges - Episode 1 Mineclash - Thumbnail 1.png|Mineclash - Episode 1 Category:Series Category:Graser's Series Category:Non Cube series